Requiem
Requiem is the homeland of the Vir Requis, a people who can turn into dragons. 'HISTORY' The Vir Requis have been living wild in the forests since before recorded history. The kingdom proper was founded when King Aeternum, the first monarch of Requiem, raised a pillar of marble known as King's Column and established Requiem's dynasty. This event marks both the founding of Requiem and the first year of its calendar. By the year 3000, Requiem had entered its golden age, with its population numbering over a million Vir Requis. The First Kingdom of Requiem lasted until the year 3239, when the Griffin War began. Dies Irae, a former son of Requiem, led a host of griffins against Requiem to slaughter her people. Within a few years, the courts of Requiem fell. In 3244, the Battle of Lanburg Fields killed most of the last Vir Requis, leaving only seven alive. See also: Requiem Timeline 'CULTURE' Requiem celebrates wisdom, nature, and peace. Birch forests grow across the kingdom; the birch tree has become a symbol of Requiem. Birches are virtually diefied; cutting or burning one would be a terrible sin to a Vir Requis. Another important symbol is the Draco constellation. The Vir Requis worship these stars as their gods. The constellation appears engraved into columns, tombstones, and suits of armor. The colors of Requiem, appearing upon the kingdom's banners and coat-of-arms, are silver and green. These colors are often worn by the nobility. The color white also bears special significance; the priests and healers of Requiem wear white, and it is considered a color of mourning, worn at funerals. The Vir Requis show a deep appreciation for art. They celebrate marble sculpture and classical architecture. The fabled columns of Requiem are held in high regard; they line the palace of Requiem and many of her smaller homes. The harp is Requiem's most beloved instrument, playing both secular and religious music. 'RELIGION' Requiem worships the Draco constellation. The prayer of Requiem: As the leaves fall upon our marble tiles, as the breeze rustles the birches beyond our columns, as the sun gilds the mountains above our halls--know, young child of the woods, you are home, you are home. Requiem! May our wings forever find your sky. The Vir Requis believe that, after dying, their souls rise to the starlit halls. This is a mysterious palace among the stars, woven of starlight, where the souls of departed Vir Requis forever dine, drink wine, and sing. The Vir Requis have no concept of eternal punishment; all fallen Vir Requis are believed to travel to the starlit halls and eternal peace. 'CLASS' A pre-industrial society, Requiem is divided into several classes. See Class . 'GEOGRAPHY' Most Vir Requis live in northern Requiem, a cold land of snowcapped mountains and birch forests. King's Forest sprawls here. The River Ranin flows north of this forest; southwest of King's Forest rise Amarath Mountains. To the east, Requiem is bordered by Osanna, a realm of men who wield no magic. To the west, Requiem is bordered by the ancient land of Salvandos, where feral true dragons dwell, wise and mysterious beasts with no human forms. South of Requiem lies the Tiran Sea; across the gulf lies the desert realm of Tiranor. See: Requiem Maps